Final Fantasy IV: Vengeance
by Samuri
Summary: This is my attempt at a sequel to Final Fantasy IV. It opens with a scene about Kain. Please READ AND REVIEW!


Two disgustingly ugly ghouls were making their way up the legendary mountain known as Mount Ordeals. "You hear dat?" one asked of the other, hissing through the two damaged teeth that made up all the remaining eating implements on his skeletal body.

"I didn't hear nutting." said the other. "You probably imagine whole thing."

A shape came down from above at incredible speeds. It held a tall spear-like object at the ready and descended, blade aimed at the second ghoul. The ghoul didn't even see it coming; within seconds the strange man had hit the ground, had struck the ghoul down and was suddenly high in the air again. As the other ghoul looked up he hissed, "No, surely it can't be, the Protector of the Mountain, Ka---" He was cut off as the glowing lance landed in his back and he slid to the ground.

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "I've been up here for five years training and killing any undead creature who comes anywhere near this mountain and still some make an attempt." He shook his head and walked back to the cave he called home, his golden-blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

As he had said, Kain had indeed been training on the mountain for over five years - ever since he and his friends had stopped the evil villain Zemus from destroying the world. However, throughout their quest to stop him, Zemus had taken control of him. He had done his bidding; even nearly killed his best friend. He had felt guilty about this and had not considered himself worthy to help kill Zemus, but they had convinced him to help anyway. Though that was part of the reason he had spent over five years in solitude, meditation and training, the true reason lay further into Kain's past.

Kain and his best friend Cecil had both been orphans, taken in by the King of Baron, one of the mightiest kingdoms in the world. He remembered the last time he had seen his father, who had been a mighty dragoon knight. He had said, "Kain, my son, only very few people have the abilities to be a dragoon. You have those abilities, my son, and if you use them then you can be one of the most powerful warriors that the world has ever known." This inspired Kain towards the path of a true dragoon.

As Kain and Cecil grew they became powerful warriors. Both were offered the position of Dark Knight, an extremely high rank in the King's Army. While Cecil accepted gladly, feeling honoured and privileged, Kain remained a dragoon. He told Cecil that he thought that he was better suited to the role of dragoon. However, that was only a small part of the reason. Dark Knights were trained killers. They wielded evil swords and were supposedly trained to kill without feeling remorse - or any other emotion. Kain was scared by this. He did not wish to become an evil person; he had always strived to be good and holy. He remained a dragoon so that he could remain good.

Kain remained good and pure until he was placed under Zemus' control. He was forced to do some horrible things. Forced to do what he had always strived to avoid. Forced to be the bad guy. After he was freed and Zemus was vanquished, Kain wanted to somehow atone for what he had done. He wanted to become the pure, strong Kain that he had once been. He also wanted to become so powerful that he would be beyond anyone's power to control. He went to Mount Ordeals, as it was a holy place, sealing himself away from all of mankind. There he had been for five years and there he would remain until he felt worthy to rejoin humanity.

Footsteps were heard. 'More evil about?' thought Kain and headed out to investigate. Indeed he was correct and he saw a large group of undead headed upwards. In a quick press of his boots against the ground he was high in the air hovering above them. His techniques had improved over the years - he was able to land and jump rapidly when he put his mind to it. He dove down, leapt up and continued this process until the targets were all eliminated. He pulled a timer from his pocket and smiled, "Two minutes for twelve undead, its a new record."

He saw another, further down and leapt in the air. Just as he was seconds from striking he realised that it was simply a resident of Mysidia, a town nearby, who had come to meditate upon his spells. Breathing a sigh of relief he dropped back down and headed back to his cave, thinking of what he could have done. If he had struck that man down then he would never have been able to forgive himself. He set to wondering, would he ever be fit to go back to mankind? Would the good pure Kain ever return? But he would stay until he could purify himself. However many years it might take. 


End file.
